


I Will Leave You Withering

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Kitten [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Character Development, Cheating, Dom/sub, Emotional Manipulation, Intense, M/M, Misbehaving, Overstimulation, Punishment, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets Exposed, Sex Toys, Spanking, this bouta be wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: Secrets can only last so long





	I Will Leave You Withering

**Author's Note:**

> Aye yo it's ya boi, we back here again. So as usual the tags are a bit more scary than they seem, but at this point most of you know me and y'all know what you signed up for too so yeah lets get on with it.

“You look so fucking cute.” Minho whispers, Jising currently has new cat ears on, they’re pink, with a matching tail too. He also has on Minho’s black and white flannel and that’s it. 

“Hmm sleepy still.” Sungie pouts his arms around one of the pillows. They’re now in the pink room, it’s about ten pm, Jisung has slept for most of the day. He’s still heavily in subspace too. 

“You’ve been sleeping all day kitten.” Minho rubs his back. 

“Wore me out.” Jisung giggles. He wiggles his bum a little liking the tail he has. 

“You’re so perfect.” Min groans softly, leaning down to kiss the base of his back. “Can I take some pictures for Twitter kitten?” 

“Hmhm.” Minho gets up and grabs a mask just to be sure. He slides the baby pink material behind his sub’s ears and kisses him again before pulling it up. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Before Minho can start taking pictures of his kitten his phone rings. Jisung doesn’t even flinch, the most he does is nuzzle into the pillows more because of the harsh sound. 

Min groans seeing its Hyunjin. 

“Hey,” he picks up, rubbing down Sungie’s back making him hum softly. 

_ ‘I just got out of work, do you wanna go out tonight?’  _

Not in the slightest. 

“Not really Jin, I don’t feel well and a kid threw up on me today. I kinda wanna just go to bed.” He messes with the plug inside Jisung and the younger whines. 

“Stop it Minnie.” He mumbles through his mask and pillows. 

_ ‘What’s wrong with Jisung? I hear him whining.’  _

“Nothing, we’re just laying on the couch and I kicked him by accident.” Jisung then gets up on all fours and turns around, their eyes locking. 

“My night.” He pouts quietly. 

“I know.” Minho tucks his hair behind his ear. 

_ ‘I can come over and make you feel better baby.’  _

Min can hear the suggestive tone in his voice, Jisung gets in his lap and pulls his mask down, locking their lips while he’s on the phone with his boyfriend. 

“It’s okay Jin really, you need to get an actual good night's sleep for once.” Minho gets out, Jisung grabs his chin not letting him look away from his kisses. 

“Ki-Sungie cut it out.” He adds catching himself before he calls Jisung kitten. 

_ ‘I always sleep well with you. What is he doing?’  _

“I mean without my dick to putting you to sleep.” Jisung starts kissing down his neck, biting on his skin, hands touching him everywhere. 

_ ‘Hmm, you’re no fun.’  _ Hyunjin pouts. 

“You’re just too horny for your own good.” Min laughs. Sungie doesn’t like not being paid attention to so he locks their lips again, he hums happily biting down on his dom’s lower lip. 

_ ‘Babe what are you doing? You sound like you’re making out with your phone.”  _ Hyunjin giggles now, Sungie smirks against his mouth, Minho grabs his chin and they lock eyes, he puts his phone on mute for a second. 

“Stop it before he hears you moaning like a little slut.” He says sternly. Jisung whines at his words and just curls up against him, stuffing his face in his neck. Minho rubs his back, chin on his shoulder. 

“I think I’m just all stuffed up. We had a bunch of kids with the flu so I won’t be shocked if I picked something up.” Min lies. 

_ ‘Has Jisung recovered from Chan fucking his brains out? I’m honestly proud of him for taking it, Chan looks like he has a massive dick.’  _

Minho rolls his eyes, Jisung has his eyes shut now his forehead pressed to his shoulder looking down playing with his dom’s fingers. 

“He’s fine, hasn’t talked about it much. And I doubt he will.” Sungie looks up realizing they’re talking about him. 

“Talked about what?” He asks pouting his lower lip. 

“Nothing.” Minho sticks his fingers into his mouth too preoccupy him. Sungie takes his digits in with ease, licking between sucking happily. 

_ ‘Ah babe are you grossed out your Sungie had sex?’  _ Hyunjin teases, Min grits his teeth. 

“Shut up Jin.” He takes his fingers out of Jisung’s mouth and tugs him over to kiss him again. Sungie giggles and curls his arms around Minho’s neck, “bye Jinnie, Minnie’s busy he’ll talk to you later.” He then takes the phone from Min and hangs up, tackling his dom to the bed. 

“Babe!” Minho shrieks in complete awe that Sungie just did that. 

“Pay attention to me.” He pouts. 

“I can’t believe you just did that, you’re such a brat sometimes kitten.” The younger giggles, “you like when I’m bratty.” He whispers in his ear licking the shell. 

Minho groans under him, grabbing his ass tugging him closer. 

“Hyunjin is gonna flip.”

“Hmm, it’s my turn with his daddy.” 

“I’m not his daddy and you know it. I’m only yours and you're my only sub.” Minho kisses him slowly. 

“ _ My _ daddy.” Sungie murmurs hands in his hair. Min chuckles against him, Jisung goes in phases of what he calls Minho honestly. Sometimes it’s Sir sometimes it’s Daddy, it really depends on how deep in his headspace he is. And he is very deep right now so his current name for his dom makes sense. 

Jisung pulls away, hands playing with his hair now, “love you.” 

“I love you too, now let me take pictures of you pretty kitty.” Sungie giggles and goes back to laying down his mask covering his face again. He wiggles his hips face down in the pillows but on his knees. 

Minho smirks and squeezes him taking a picture with the imprint of his hand still on him. 

“Do you wanna do a q and a with people right now baby?” Jisung rolls over and nods, he pulls Minho does with him, “wait.” He jumps up and grabs a mask for Min too, sitting in his lap to put it on. 

Jisung curls up on his chest putting a leg over Min’s thighs. Minho sets his hand on his and takes a picture of them laying like that, making sure to hide the bruises on his hips with the flannel just in case. 

_ ‘Kitten and I are doing a Q&A right now so send some questions in’  _ he tweets out. 

Jisung hums and takes his mask off again kissing along Minho’s neck, the elder tips his head back letting him mark him up more. 

** _‘How old are you and kitten?’ _ **

_ ‘Kitten is twenty one and I’m twenty three-Sir’  _

** _‘What would you do if someone you knew found out about your identities?’ _ **

_ ‘Probably have to go into hiding-Kitten’  _

Minho laughs at his answer, running his fingers through Jisung’s hair. 

_ ‘If that happened, hey now you guys get to see our faces-Sir’  _

“No, if that happens we die.” Jisung nuzzles into him more. 

Min kisses the top of his head, “babe if people found out it really wouldn’t be the end of the world.” 

“It would because then people would try and get to us.” 

** _‘Do you ever plan on settling down together, being officially together to the public?_ ** ’ 

_ ‘We are pretty much settled together, Kitten and I do live together now and plan on being together for as long as we both want to be.-Sir’ _

** _‘Has there ever been someone you have wanted to be serious with other than each other?’ _ **

_ ‘Nope not at all.-Kitten’ _

_ ‘No, not in the slightest, the only person I’ve been with seriously is Kitten.-Sir’  _

** _‘How did you figure out what you wanted out of each other?’_ **

Sungie takes the phone from Minho, rubbing their legs together. He hums thinking about his answer. 

_ ‘It was obvious when we first met that there was a dom/sub dynamic. We sat down and talked everything over before our relationship went any further.’ _

Min watches him type, he pulls Sungie’s mask down and leans down tipping his face up. Their lips locking hand on the side of his face. 

“I love you.” He murmurs against him, their foreheads pressed together. 

“I love you too baby.”

Jisung sets the phone down and tugs Minho onto him, their tongues sliding together. He tangles their fingers, legs opening for Min to fall between them. 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Sleepy, and hazy, feels good.” Jisung murmurs. Minho nods and pulls away, hand on the side of his face again, he sticks his tongue out and traces his lips with the tip. 

Sungie giggles at the feeling, “can we just have each other the next couple days?” He asks quietly. 

Minho hums, “yes, I want my kitten all to myself.” 

The younger smiles up at him, “good.” 

** _‘At what point did you know you were in love?’ _ **

_ ‘When Sir and I broke up one time and it felt like I lost a piece of myself.-Kitten’  _

“That was the worst.” Minho whispers reading his answer. 

“It was, never do it again?” Jisung holds his pinky up, Min takes it and they make a heart. 

“I promise, have promised since it happened babyboy.” He kisses his forehead. 

Sungie rolls on top of him, locking their hands again, “can we take a bath?” 

“Hmhm.” Minho scoops him up, Jisung giggles loud, wrapping himself around him tightly. 

Once in the bathroom Min takes off his flannel and puts Sungie’s mask back on putting his tail around his waist. Jisung looks down hands on the counter, Minho takes a picture of him and puts it on Snapchat. He makes sure his face is covered in the mirror with a heart. They’ve never shown anything except the pink room so people are going to be shocked to see the bathroom. 

“You’re so cute.” Min smiles he takes more pictures, he takes the ears off his head, and then makes Jisung stand, he smirks turning the video on and pushes his face into Sungie’s shoulder. Hand reaching down to take the plug out of him, the younger whines his arms around his neck. 

Min kisses along his neck and shoulder, teasing his sub while recording. 

Jisung lifts his head and kisses him, Minho still recording his face obviously covered by Sungie’s kisses. He sets the phone on the counter and picks him up with ease wrapping him around him tighter. Sungie hums softly, fingers tangling in his hair, Minho reaches back and turns the water on. 

“I love you so much.” Min murmurs. 

“I love you too.” They get into the bath and Minho pours the bubble bath in, Sungie currently in his lap kissing along his neck. He traces shapes to his collarbone, he bites down making the elder groan softly. 

Minho gets Sungie’s hair wet, washing it for him, being gentle with all of his movements. Jisung moves off his lap laying at the other end of the tub now. Min rubs his thighs, the two just relaxing back into each other. 

*

“What are you doing here this late?” Jisung teases seeing his boyfriend sitting at the breakfast counter. 

“Wanted to come visit you, and I brought you coffee.” 

“My hero.” Sungie giggles and kisses his cheek. 

“Do you want your usual baby?” 

“Yes please princess.” 

“Be right out.” Jisung brings his order into the back. Honestly, he doesn’t really wanna see Chan right now, not that he’s done anything wrong. He hasn’t in the slightest, he’s just not his dom. He’s not the guy he loves, sure he’s nice and treats him right, but Jisung doesn’t love him. 

He has the serious urge to call Min right now, not entirely sure why. Chan is getting a little too attached and that’s starting to freak Sungie out a little. 

Once Chan’s food is out he brings it over, “You okay princess? You seem upset.” 

“I just, kinda feel weird I guess.” 

“About what?” Jisung takes in a breath, “I don’t know, I’m just in a strange mood.” 

He leans against the counter and drinks out of the coffee Chan brought him. The blonde stares, “Hey, what’s going on? Talk to me.” 

Jisung shrugs, “not getting cold feet right princess?” 

“What?” Sungie looks up his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Since we, slept together you’ve been distant. Did I do anything wrong?”

“No, of course not Chan, you haven’t done anything wrong. I guess I’m just kind of afraid now I think. I don’t know, you haven’t done anything though.” He crosses his arms over his chest. 

“Afraid of what baby?” 

“I have no idea.” 

Jisung sees Minho’s car pulls in outside, he bites his lower lip seeing him get out. 

“Talk to me Sung, what’s going through your head?” 

“I know you wouldn’t hurt me, but I’m afraid it’s going to happen.” Jisung says drinking from the coffee again. He sees Min open the door, he hasn’t covered his love bites, his neck all red from Jisung’s harsh kisses. 

“I would never princess. What’s got you second guessing all of a sudden?” Chan eats his pancakes slowly their eyes locked. 

Minho sits up next to him, “hi,” he says, Jisung has to keep himself from going to sit in Min’s lap. He feels it in himself how much of his sub brain is still on the surface, just seeing Min makes him crave his dom like nothing else. 

“Hi, What’re you doing here?” Chan raises his brows. 

“I’m supposed to be picking Sungie up. What are you doing here?” 

“Eating, clearly.” 

“Stop.” Jisung steps between them taking his apron off he came in at five this morning and is now out at eleven. 

Minho grabs Sungie wrapping his arms around his waist, making him sit in his lap. 

“Hey,” he laughs softly. 

Chan narrows his eyes, “so what’s going on with you two?” 

“What?” Jisung asks he doesn’t make a move to get out of Min’s lap since his grip is so tight. 

“You’re acting weird,” 

“I just told you why.” Sungie pouts. 

Minho watches them interact, he badly wants to turn Jisung’s face and kiss him right in front of Chan. He wants to lick at his lips and slide his hands along his body, show the stupid blonde who Sungie belongs to. 

“That’s the only reason?” 

“Yeah, I just, I feel timid and scared.” Sungie murmurs, he holds Min’s hand absently, wanting to scoot back in his lap and cuddle him more. 

“Don’t be.” Chan pulls him from Minho’s lap and kisses him hard in front of everyone at work. 

Jisung squeaks against him, Min grits his teeth, he looks away but sees Chan glaring at him as he kisses his sub. 

“Chan! You can’t kiss me like that at work.” Sungie smacks his shoulder but not very hard. 

“I couldn’t help myself princess.” 

“Jisung if you’re not gonna work get out, your shift is over!” His boss yells, Sungie groans and pulls away from his boyfriend. 

“I’ll talk to you later Channie.” He pecks his cheek, Chan slides his hand into his back pocket and squeezes. 

“Okay baby, love you.” 

Jisung nearly falls over at his words, Minho almost hits him, Sungie laughs, softly, “What?” He whispers. 

Min grabs his hand, “he’s already freaked out enough don’t add  _ that  _ to it.” He snaps at the older boy. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Stop it both of you, we’ll talk later Channie.” He kisses his lips again and then tugs Minho out. 

“He  _ loves  _ you? Loves!? You two have sex once and now he loves you? That’s freaking unreal!” 

“Minho shut up.” Jisung hisses at him. 

“Hyunjin hasn’t even said he loves me and we’ve been together for a year! Who does he think he is?” 

Sungie bites his lower lip, tears stinging in his eyes, “is it that hard to think someone else other than you could love me?” He whispers. 

“What?” Min turns around hearing the soft whimper from his kitten. 

“You’re acting like it’s the hardest thing in the world to love me, or the most unheard of. Like, you’re doing me a favor.” Jisung pushes his hands away from him. 

“That’s not what I’m saying kitten. I’m just, frustrated.” 

Sungie swallows, hands pulling at his uniform, “I didn’t think someone else caring about me would be so hard to believe.” He murmurs. 

“Sungie, it’s not, that’s not what I’m trying to say. God baby I don’t know how every guy you’ve ever made fall for you hasn’t said they love you. You’re perfect kitten, it just drives me crazy to hear him say he loves you because, because I’m afraid you’ll leave me for him.” Minho takes his face in his hands. Sungie sniffles softly and places his hands over his. 

“I love you Min, only you. I come home to  _ you  _ every night, you’re who I want at the end of the day. You’re the one I miss and crave, it’s you baby, no one else.” Jisung wipes a stray tear that rolls down Minho’s cheek away. 

“I’m yours, only yours.” His back presses against his car, Min doesn’t hesitate to lock their lips, “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Jisung tucks his hair behind his ears, “okay? It’s us, always.” Min nods and kisses him again. 

Sungie doesn’t remember the last time they’ve kissed in public. 

“Holy shit,” They jump apart, Felix is staring at them wide eyed. 

“Tell me I just imagined you two kissing please.” He says in complete awe. 

“You totally did.” Jisung says quickly. 

“Oh my god, what the fuck guys? Since when? I literally am so confused.” Lix grips his hair. 

“It’s not, a thing Lix, I just was really overwhelmed.” Minho starts to explain. 

“So like, platonic kissing?” 

“Yeah I guess…” 

Felix hums, “you guys swear? I’m assuming so since that’s Chan’s car right there.” 

“We swear Lix, that’s literally the first time that’s happened.” Jisung continues. 

“Tell me why I’m actually believing you guys?” 

“Because you know us, and you know how much we care about Chan and Hyunjin.” Jisung adds. Felix rubs his face, “What the fuck…” he groans. 

“Why me? Why out of all of our friends I’m the one that has to finally catch you two?” He whines. 

“What?” They both look at him confused. 

“Do you two seriously think we all don’t know you two fuck with each other? Changbin knows, Jeongin, Seungmin, Woojin, the only two that don’t are your stupid boyfriends.” 

“We literally don’t.” Minho says recovering, both of their masks going up like nothing just happened. 

“I just saw you guys kiss! How are you gonna tell me?!” Lix hits his hands on his thighs. 

“Because it really was not like that Lix…” Jisung suddenly turns his tears on, “Chan just told me he loves me and I really don’t know how to react...no one but Min has ever said that.” He whimpers quietly. 

Felix comes over and hugs Jisung tightly, “Sung, we all love you, I don’t know why you think that’s so hard to believe. You’re amazing Sungie.” Lix rubs his back trying to calm the other down. 

“I, I, didn’t mean to kiss him, it j-just helps me c-calm down…” he hiccups. 

“Shhh, Sungie it’s okay,” Lix presses a kiss to his forehead. 

“You’re okay, I get it.” He presses a kiss to his forehead now. Jisung stuffs his face into Felix’ shoulder, hugging his friend tightly. Min leans against his car rubbing Sungie’s back looking concerned. 

“When he freaks out like this it just helps him calm down. The pressure on him makes him relax, and making him hold his breath.” Minho whispers. 

“I get it Min, you don’t have to explain. It just looks bad you know that right?” 

“Trust me I  _ know _ , every day I have to tell Hyunjin we’re not fucking around and now Chan thinks we are too. I don’t know what to do,” He runs a hand through his hair acting like he’s stressed out.

Jisung pulls away wiping his eyes, “Sorry I’m a mess.” He mutters. 

“You’re not a mess. Sungie, all of us love you so much. Not just Minho, if Chan says he loves you he means it, he’s good for you. And I get you guys at like a package deal but you both have boyfriends, if you want them to stop thinking you guys are more than friends then you two might want to stop being attached at the hip. I know you guys are best friends and all but if you actually wanna be with the guys you like then you two need to separate a little.” 

Sungie looks to the ground, toeing at the gravel under his feet. 

“I haven’t been without Min in a long time though.” He mumbles. 

“I know, but you guys are two different people. It might be time to grow up Sung, you’re an adult, you don’t need Minho to take care of you anymore.” Felix squeezes his friend's hand. Jisung however yanks out of his grip and goes into Minho’s car pissed off at Felix now. 

The blonde sighs heavily, “You get what I’m saying right?” 

“Yeah I do, but you know how Jisung is. He has attachment issues, we can’t just suddenly stop being around each other for our boyfriends sake. I’m his family Lix, without me he feels like he has no one. And of course we know that’s not true but you try getting that into his head. If just stop hanging around him, he will shut down.” 

“Min, I know you love Sungie, but at the end of the day, it’s not your problem. You’re not in charge of him, and that sounds fucked up, but you need to put yourself first sometimes.” 

“I know,” Minho sighs, “I’ll think about it.” 

Felix nods, he hugs Min too, “you’re lucky it was me that saw and not anyone else because no one else would understand it like I do.” Lix whispers. 

“Thank you Felix.” Min actually kisses his cheek and the blonde blushes deeply. 

The older boy then gets in his car and they pull away, as soon as they’re out of sight Jisung punches Minho in the shoulder. 

“Ow!” 

“Babe! Felix just saw us kiss!” He shrieks. 

“Yeah? And he bought our story completely.” Minho laughs. 

“My fucking heart stopped.” Sungie grabs his chest. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you cry so quickly in my whole life.” 

“I don’t think I have, Jesus I nearly stroked out.” 

Minho snickers, “babe, why are we so fucked up?”

“If I knew Min.” Jisung leans back in his chair hands rubbing his face. 

“Do you think he’s right?” Minho then asks quietly. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Do we depend on each other too much?” 

Sungie hums, “I don’t think so, when it comes down to it we fuck with other people babe. If anything we’re the only two in our whole friend group that isn’t that dependent. It seems like it to them yeah, but we trust each other.” 

Minho reaches over for his hand, “What do you think would happen, if we broke up with them and told people we’re together?” 

Jisung snorts now, “we’d get run out of town.” 

Min giggles, “everyone would know, if we broke up with them and then suddenly got together everyone we know would assume we were cheating before.” 

“I mean we are.” 

“We’re so fucked up it’s actually unreal.” Jisung shakes his head thinking about it. 

“Yeah, it really be like that though. Everything would be so much easier if more people were just into open relationships.” Min sighs, “and if you didn’t get off to fucking with people.” He adds. 

“I don’t get off to it!” Sungie hits his arm. 

“You do too!” Min laughs, “do not…” Jisung pouts his arms crossed over his chest. 

“Why do you do it then? Huh? You like to be spoiled kitten, and you like to mess with people. You don’t have to act like you don’t babe, I know best of all.” Min smirks at his sub. 

Sungie blushes, “it’s not my fault I have trust issues and daddy issues.” He mutters. Minho reaches over and takes his hand. 

“I know kitten.” 

“I know it’s fucked up, but it’s the only way I know how to get people to care about me. I just need, constant validation.” 

“Hey, you’re perfect, you don’t have to actually explain to me baby.” Minho leans over and kisses him gently while at a red light. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Jisung sets his head on his shoulder and cuddles against him. 

“You have work tonight right?” He asks softly. 

“Yeah.” 

“That’s so sad.” 

They get back home and spend the day cuddling until Min has to leave for work. 

“Love you.” He presses a kiss to his lips leaving Sungie on the couch. 

“Love you too, what time do you get out?” 

“Not till five.” 

“Aw babe,” Jisung pecks his lips again. 

“I’ll be fine.” 

Minho grabs his backpack and heads out, Jisung lays back on the couch weighing his options. They usually stream around ten, and it’s now nine so he might as well get ready since he’s going solo tonight. 

Sungie picks out his clothes and slides his cat ears on, humming quietly to the music he has playing. 

Now dressed and makeup on he preps himself, groaning into the pillows quietly fingers pushed into himself. However he stops mid moan hearing one of the doors down the hall close. 

He freezes, eyes wide, no one else should be home. 

Sungie removes his fingers and cat ears, grabbing his phone, he peeks out to see no one. 

Quietly he pads out of the pink room, clutching his phone to his chest. This is not cool, he has serious PTSD from years of his mother leaving him alone and her other druggies coming into their house. 

So the possible break in has his heart racing and his palms sweating. 

Note to self, leave a bat or a knife on the pink room from now on. 

“You are home.” Jisung flips around his fist shooting out. It connect with whoever the intruder is and he shrieks and runs around going to grab something else to beat whoever it is with. 

He grabs a knife from the kitchen and dials 911, “holy fuck,” 

Hyunjin stumbles in from the hallway clutching his face, Jisung disconnects the call seeing Min’s stupid boyfriend. 

“Why the damn ass fuck are you in my house!? I was ready to stab you!” He shrieks setting the knife down, he takes Hyunjin’s face in his hands and sees he hit him hard enough to break the skin under his eye. 

“Why do you have such a strong right hook? You’re two pounds!?” Hyunjin nearly tips over. Jisung steadies him, “you scared the shit out of me!” 

He makes the older boy sit down and quickly grabs a cloth and an ice pack. 

“I can’t believe you just punched me.” 

“Nobody told me you were gonna be here!” 

“I texted Minho, I forgot my work shoes here. I thought he told you.” 

“Min is at work! Oh my god he’s gonna kill me, I just punched you, I’m so sorry Jin.” Sungie shakes slightly as he wipes the small cut and puts the ice on his face. 

“It’s fine, I would have made myself known if I knew you were home. Glad you can protect yourself though.” Hyunjin blinks rapidly trying to clear his vision. 

“Are you going to work? You can’t go to work like this, you gotta call out. I’m so sorry.” 

“I’m gonna, I don’t think I can drive though.” 

“It’s literally fine, I just nearly knocked you out you can hit me back if you wanna.” 

“I’m not gonna hit you back, Minho would actually kill me.” Hyunjin leans forward and sets his head on Jisung’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s okay, I scared you you didn’t do it on purpose.” Jin squeezes his hand. 

“Min is gonna kill me.” He whispers while actually hugging Hyunjin. Something he’s never done in his life. 

Jin laughs softly nuzzling his face into Jisung’s neck. 

“No he wouldn’t, he loves you Sungie, like a lot. He’s just trying to convince himself he doesn’t, I see the way he looks at you, I’m just a distraction from what he really wants.” Jisung pulls away from him and stares in shock and awe. 

“Didn’t I break your brain? Who are you and what have you done with Hyunjin?” 

“I’m just saying, I’m over getting mad about it because I don’t even think he realizes how much he loves you.” 

Sungie stays quiet, in actual shock, “why are you all prettied up? Are you going out? Woah, what are you wearing?” Hyunjin looks Jisung over for the first time. 

The younger with bright blue eye makeup on and he also has on his black harness under his pink briefs and white shirt, black thigh highs to match. He blushes deeply, “oh shit.” He whispers realizing the belts along his thighs are totally visible, as well as the collar around his neck. 

“What are you up to?” Hyunjin gives him a once over and bites his lower lip. 

“Nothing!” He squeaks trying to run away. Jin however grabs his arm so he can’t, “You little shit, you’re not nearly as innocent as you pretend to be.” 

He runs his hands along his body for a second, Sungie squeals shivering at Hyunjin’s touch. 

“You look like a cam boy.” 

“Do not!” 

“Do too, What’re you doing all dressed up like this when no one is home huh? Is this just your normal attire when nobody is around?” Hyunjin tugs on the collar making Jisung whine. 

“I’m gonna punch you again.” He threatens. 

“Does Chan know?” Jin raises his brows. 

“There isn’t anything to know.” 

“Does Minho?” 

Jisung groans, “you’re so annoying.” 

Hyunjin laughs, “he must, there’s no way you can hide this when you live with someone.” The older boy flips the tag on his collar. 

“Kitten,” he smirks. 

“I literally will kill you.” 

“Wow am I meeting the real Jisung for the first time right now?” 

“You’re asking me to stab you.” 

“Kinky.” 

“Oh, my god.” Jisung’s face is on fire, he literally wants to die right now. 

“You weren’t actually a virgin were you?” Hyunjin still has a firm grip on him. 

“What are you talking about? Why would I lie about that? It’s embarrassing.” 

“Jisung, you’re standing here in a leather harness and a collar that says kitten. No virgin gets up to this shit so drop the act.” 

Jisung clenches his jaw, weighing his options, “if you tell Chan it’s over for you hoe.” He almost growls. 

“And there he is!” Hyunjin practically shrieks. 

“Now I get why Minho likes you so much! God damn Sungie you really have everyone fooled don’t you?”

Sungie takes in a breath, arms crossing over his chest, “Minho fucks me.” He says with a smirk. 

“No shit. You know I wish I was angry but I’ve known in the back of my mind for so long that I’m not. Although I can’t decide which one of you I want to beat first.” 

Jisung tries to back away from him but the older boy grabs him before he can, he shrieks loud. 

“Let go!!” He whines loud. 

“You two really hide it well, you almost had me convinced, I would have been if I didn’t see you like this.” Hyunjin pins him to the counter. 

“If you hurt me Minho will kill you.” 

“Why would I do that? This is gonna be our secret Jisung, got that? I’ll keep my mouth shut, if you stop messing with Min.” Sungie laughs, right in his face. 

“You’re an idiot, go ahead tell Chan, tell everyone, I don’t care. I do it for fun, not because Minho doesn’t give me enough attention.” 

Hyunjin’s face falls, “you guys are fucked up Sungie.” 

“You’re telling me.” Jin stares at him, “What?” He blushes more. 

“Kitten, is that what he calls you?” Hyunjin pulls his collar, Sungie whines, their faces extremely close together. 

“Is it?” 

“Yes.” Jisung whispers he tries to pull away again but the elder doesn’t let him. He squeals his harness getting tugged now. 

“Cute,” Hyunjin makes his head tip back, Sungie takes in a breath, “it must have driven Minho crazy hearing Chan fuck you. Must make you lose it too when you hear him fuck me.” He smirks. 

“You get used to it, when he fucks You I just think about how he wants me so much more than you.” 

“God you’re a brat.” Hyunjin pushes him against the wall and their lips smash together. Jisung tries to push him away at first but then he finds himself melting against him, his arms wrapping around his neck slowly. Jin smirks and grabs his thighs, “jump.” He whispers. 

The younger does as he’s told and Hyunjin catches him with ease. 

“You’re just a little slut aren’t you Jisung? You’ll take attention from anyone.” 

“Hmhm,” Jisung pulls his mouth back down, Hyunjin carries him to the couch and pins him down. “Let’s see what Minho is so obsessed with.” 

He whispers pulling Jisung’s shirt off, the younger tugs Hyunjin’s off too. Their lips smashing back together, Sungie threads his fingers into his hair and moans softly as Hyunjin pulls his nipples. 

He bites down on his lower lip hard, pushing their hips together, grinding down. Jisung arches his back slightly, letting Hyunjin kiss down his neck and bite at his body. 

“God your fucking hot.” Jin says against his skin. 

“Glad I’m not the only slut here.” Jisung unhooks Hyunjin’s belt. 

“It must be on Minho’s check list when he picks people to fuck.” 

“It is.” Sungie giggles and flips them over, he straddles the older boy and rolls his hips. 

“For a bottom you really seem like you want to fuck me.” He whispers setting a hand on Hyunjin’s stomach as he grinds down feeling his member through his jeans. 

“I’m a switch hun, I can fuck you just as hard as Chan can.” Hyunjin smirks and sits up on his elbows, their tongues sliding together. 

“Not as hard as Min?” 

“Nobody has big dick energy like him.” Jisung giggles against his mouth, but then he grabs a handful of Hyunjin’s hair and tugs his head back. His expression changing completely. Time to get payback for all the shitty things Hyunjin has ever said to him. 

“At least you know that much. And another thing you should know,” he bends down to Jin’s ear, “Minho is  _ my  _ dom and he teaches very well, and as much of a sub as I am, I can and will torture you until you scream if you try to push me around like him.” Hyunjin shivers against him, “and let’s get one thing straight,” 

Sungie shifts and grabs his cock through his jeans with other hand, “you piss me the fuck off like no one else, so I will not hesitate to leave you withering and whining like a little bitch.” 

“O-oh fuck Jisung.” Hyunjin whispers, “got it babyboy?” Sungie raises his brows at him. 

“Yes.” He stares in shock. 

“Good boy.” Jisung smirks, he moves and pulls Hyunjin’s jeans off, tossing them to the floor. He hums seeing the outline of him already, his hand rubbing him slowly. 

The elder pulls him forward connecting their lips again, he grabs Jisung’s hips, sliding his hands into the back of his small briefs. 

“So are you actually gonna do shit with me?” 

“Do you actually want to?” 

“Yes.” 

“Alright then there’s your answer angel.” Jisung pulls his hair again and bites down on his pulse. 

“Damn,” Hyunjin groans, the younger moving further down his body, he licks at his nipple and pulls the other making him take in a sharp breath. 

Jisung scoots down further and nuzzles between his thighs, biting down on both sides. Hyunjin groans, looking down watching Sungie with greedy eyes. The younger hums and leans forward, licking up his clothed member. He continues the motion until a wet patch has formed on the front of his boxers a smirk coming across his face seeing how needy Hyunjin is already. 

Sungie scoots a little closer and moves his boxers aside just a tiny bit, licking up between his balls making his shiver. 

“Tease-“ He whispers biting his lower lip. Jisung smirks and pulls his boxers down now, he licks his tip firmly, staring up at him. 

“Oh fuck-“ he reaches down and grabs Jisung’s hair, shutting his eyes as the younger slowly moves down on his cock. 

Sungie hums taking all of him in, honestly he’s ridiculously long but not thick at all. But length is seriously going to break his throat he’s pretty sure. He pulls back and licks him more, moving his face to kiss up to his pelvis. 

“No wonder why Min keeps you around…” Hyunjin moans, Jisung glares up at him and grabs his cock, focusing just on his tip making him unbelievably sensitive at a rapid pace. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, slow down! You’re gonna make me cum already!” He whines trying to push his hands off him. 

Jisung however doesn’t let him, “don’t you dare.” 

“Pl-please…” he cries back arching. Jisung smirks his pulls his hand away, “whiny baby, you have no idea how to keep it in huh? No idea what real torture is like.” Sungie gets back to his feet, sliding his briefs off. 

Hyunjin bites his lower lip looking him up and down, “teach me.” He whispers, “Hmm I’m not the teacher Jinnie.” He straddles his lap and strokes him a few more times. 

“Minho isn’t gonna get mad that we’re fucking right?” Hyunjin asks quickly, he moans loud as Sungie sinks down on him. The younger grits his teeth, that god he’d been prepping himself before hand. 

“No, he’ll be shocked, and he’ll punish us  _ both.  _ Now that you’re in on the secret Jinnie you’ll meet the real Min.” He locks their lips again and Jin grabs his face, both of them moaning quietly into each other. 

“Punish us?” 

“Hmhm…don’t sound so scared, it’s fun, even if you don’t get to cum.” He smirks biting down on his lip again. The older boy whines under him, nails scraping down Jisung’s thighs. 

“You two are sadistic.” Hyunjin bucks into him, rolling his hips forward. 

“You have no idea.” Sungie pins his arms to the couch and rolls his hips, bouncing on him slowly. 

Minho is going to  _ kill  _ him. 

Jin reaches up and starts messing with his nipples, pulling and twisting. Sungie whining quietly, “fuck-“ he moans shutting his eyes as he lets Hyunjin fuck up into him for a bit. 

This seemed to have been his mistake because suddenly he’s on his back, pinned to the couch now. 

“You, have been  _ fucking  _ with  _ my  _ boyfriend this whole time you little slut. And now you so easily bend over for me too, you’ll let anyone make you their Bitch huh?” Hyunjin growls picking up his pace. 

Jisung whines back arching, “hate to burst your bubble but  _ your  _ boyfriend has been fucking me way longer than he’s been fucking you.” He hisses fighting with him to get control back. He gets up straddling him again, shoving his chest so his back hits the back of the couch. 

“And I bend over for who I want to, Min thinks you’re fuckable, I need to see if you’re worth it or not.” Jisung smirks. 

“God you’re such a bitch.” Sungie giggles at his words, “you know you actually like me Jinnie.” 

Hyunjin sets his hands on his hips guiding him harder now, their lips moving together firmly, aggressively. 

“You’re a brat,” he whispers. 

“Hmm, Yeah, you are too though.” Jisung moans his thighs starting to shake, Hyunjin laughs against his skin. 

“Minho has a type.” 

Sungie giggles too, his face hiding in the elder’s neck now as he picks up him pace. Hyunjin reaches down and starts to stroke him quickly. 

Jisung whines nails scratching along his shoulders, he pulls off of Jin, “you’re not cumming in me.” He says sternly, hand wrapping around his member the two pumping each other with fast strokes. Hyunjin cums first, covering Jisung in his release. 

Sungie doesn’t let up though making the older boy whimper and whine, shivering as he makes him more sensitive than he ever has been. Hyunjin squeezes Jisung and he bucks into his hand painting him too. 

Both of them are breathing heavily, panting into each other’s mouths still kissing slowly. 

“Fuck,” Hyunjin tips his head back, Sungie hums while kissing along his neck. 

“I’m not too much to handle right Jinnie?” He teases. 

“Shut up.” Jin laughs, their foreheads press together, “I can’t believe we just did that.” 

“I think hate sex was long over due.” Jisung nuzzles into his neck curling up in his lap now. 

“That’s an understatement.” Hyunjin kisses his forehead, “How’s your face?” Sungie lifts his head and gets up, stumbling a little. He giggles steadying himself on the arm of the couch. 

“Forgot about it until you asked.” Jin runs a hand through his hair, watching the younger disappear down the hallway. He comes back in a pair of clean briefs and one of Minho’s sweaters. He also has a cloth in his hand and other clothes. 

“Wow aren’t you kind.” 

“Despite popular belief i'm not an asshole.” Jisung winks at him while sliding a pair of boxers up his legs. 

“No you just have two personalities.” Hyunjin laughs. 

“Well, I don’t have two personalities, I’m just fucked up.” Jisung makes him stand and puts the elder in a sweater. 

“No shit, you don’t seem too bad right now.” 

“Well that’s because this is who I actually am, the Jisung you’ve known is who I want you to. But now you’re meeting the real me.” 

“Why do you do this?” Hyunjin yawns pulling the hood up. 

“Wish I could tell you.” Sungie picks up the clothes they shed and throws them into the laundry room. 

“What time does Minho get home?” 

“Four.” 

“That’s so long.” He whines. 

They both fall to the couch, Hyunjin actually curling up on top of Sungie’s chest. 

“That’s why we’re gonna sleep.” 

“Sounds good.” They both scoot around until they’re comfortable, the tv turning on. It’s not long before they’re both sound asleep, snoring quietly. 

*

Minho walks into the house exhausted, he sees the tv is on, he’s also mildly stressed because he saw Hyunjin’s car outside. He however didn’t get any angry texts from Sungie, which he can’t tell made him feel better or worse. 

He sets his backpack down and moves through the house looking into Sungie’s room, “Sung?” He pushes the door open and sees his bed is empty. 

Min sighs heavily assuming his sub is with Chan, so he walks down the hall to his room expecting to find Hyunjin. He however is not there either. 

“What the fuck?” Minho goes to grab his phone from the kitchen. But stops dead in his tracks seeing what is currently on the couch. 

Jisung laying on his back, mouth open, snoring softly, one arm under his head the other wrapped around the boy between his legs. And  _ said  _ boy is  _ Hyunjin.  _

His boyfriend sound asleep on his sub’s chest, nuzzles into his neck. He has one arm completely around the other and then one under the sweater he has on. 

“What the fuck?” Min whispers again in absolute shock and awe. It’s now that he really surveys the area, Jeans are tossed to the side, boxers and a pair of Sungie’s streaming briefs too. Jisung has fucking thigh highs on!

“Jisung-“ Minho hisses grabbing his face, Sungie jumps ten feet eyes flying open. When he sees it’s just Min he whines and bats his hand away. 

“You scared the shit out of me.” He complains. 

“Care to explain what the fuck I’m looking right now?” 

“Hmm, I will in the morning when you’re not sleep deprived and look like you want to kill me.” Sungie reaches for his hand and kisses his knuckles. 

Minho shakes his head, “I’m going to bed.” He pulls away from the younger. 

Jisung whines at him and wiggles out from under Hyunjin who apparently actually sleeps like he’s dead. 

“Hey!” Sungie grabs his dom, his arms wrapping around his neck. Minho leans down and kisses him softly moving to then nuzzle into his neck. 

“I’m really  _ really  _ tired babe, and I have zero patients at the moment. So either come to bed with me right now or stay out here with Hyunjin.” 

Jisung tugs them into Min’s room and pulls his scrubs off, rubbing his tired muscles as he goes. He also kisses every section of newly exposed skin. 

“I’ll explain in the morning Kay?” Sungie murmurs against his lips. 

“Hmhm.” 

“I’ll be right back.” Jisung gets up and tugs a sleepy Hyunjin in the room too, letting the older boy crawl up to his boyfriend. 

Minho stares at his sub confused as hell, but he’s way too tired to comprehend anything at the moment. Hyunjin curls up in the pillows and tugs the blanket up to his chest. Jisung wraps his arms around Min from the back being the big spoon for once. 

“What is happening?” Min whines softly as Sungie kisses behind his ears. 

“Don’t worry right now.” He murmurs. Minho rolls over and buries himself in his sub’s chest wrapping around him completely. He feels Hyunjin nuzzle into his back and sighs in content. 

*

Minho wakes up the next morning extremely confused, he can feel that Sungie isn’t in his bed anymore. The younger most likely gone to work just an hour after Min got home. 

However Hyunjin seems to still be snoring on his back. 

If his memory is correct he came home to the two wrapped around each other. And they weren’t trying to kill each other, which is even more strange. Minho reaches out for his phone and sees the time. 

Twelve! Already!?

“You guys are still asleep?” Sungie bumps his bedroom door open in his uniform, apron on even. 

“I worked till four in the morning.” Minho narrows his eyes. 

“Yeah, I know.” 

Hyunjin groggily sits up rubbing his face only to whine loud. 

“What happened to you Jin?!” Minho shrieks seeing his boyfriend has a black eye. He takes his face in his hands and looks in over eyes wide. 

“Jisung.” He mumbles. 

“What!?” Min looks at his sub. 

“Not on purpose! He broke into the house and scared the shit out of me!” Sungie argues. 

“He punched me in the face baby.” Hyunjin whines. 

“You broke into my house! And then you fucked me!” 

“What was that last part?” Minho jumps out of bed. 

Jisung smirks, “Han Jisung.” His voice is stern. 

“You heard me.” 

Min goes to grab his sub for acting like such a brat, Sungie runs out of the room with a screech. 

“You do not move.” Min looks at Hyunjin with a mildly evil look. 

“Okay.”

Minho runs after Jisung who is currently hiding in his room for dear life. 

“Explain now.” Min says locking him inside. Sungie jumps on his bed pig in his hands for defense. 

Minho following him up, “Okay! Hey, get down! This is my higher gr-“ Jisung starts to yell, Min however grabs him and their lips smash together. Sungie melts instantly, dropping his pig and curling around his dom. 

“What happened?” Jisung whines against him as he grabs his face again. 

“Be gentle please.” He pouts, Min leans in and kisses him softly, licking into his mouth. 

“When Hyunjin busted in the house last night I was getting ready to stream. I was dressed and prepping myself and then I heard someone in the house so I went out and looked around. He came up behind me and scared the shit out of me and I punched him. We were talking and then he calmed down and saw what I was wearing-“

“What were you wearing?” 

“I had my harness on, and my collar, and then undies and a shirt.” Sungie murmurs his cheeks turning red. Min hums his face in his hands, thumbs rubbing against his chubby cheeks. 

“And my makeup was done.” He adds softly. 

“So, my baby was all pretty then?” 

“Yes…” Sungie tips his head back biting his lower lip as Minho kisses along his neck now. 

“What happened after that kitten?” 

“Hyunjin grabbed at my collar and started saying shit to me. It was over Min, he knew I wasn’t like I pretended to be.” Jisung pouts. 

“Hmhm,” 

“And He was acting all cocky about how he knew my secret so I told you fuck me, and then he tried to blackmail me! He told if I didn’t stop being with you he’d tell Chan and I told him I didn’t give a fuck and then that led to really intense hate sex on the couch.” 

“The couch!?” Min shrieks. 

“It just happened! It was not my intention!” 

Minho groans his forehead against his shoulder, “baby you’d be so proud of me though!” Sungie grabs his face, “why’s that?” 

“Cause! I was in charge!” He giggles, Minho shakes his head and kisses him slowly. 

“So what you’re telling me is, Hyunjin knows about us, and he fucked you, and then you guys made up and we cuddling?”

“Yes!” Jisung wraps his arms and legs around him. 

“Can you stop looking you want to eat me now?” He pouts. 

“Hmmm,” Minho picks him up and locks their lips again, but pins Jisung’s arms to the wall. 

“You’re such a brat kitten, and you need to be taught a serious lesson. If you hadn’t just gotten home from work I’d tie you up and leave you leaking for hours.” Minho whispers against his mouth. 

“Noooo,” Sungie whines he clings to his dom. 

“You promise that’s everything that happened kitten?” 

“Yes, pinky swear.” They do swear it and Min puts the younger down and eases off him. 

“Hey I love you!” Jisung jumps on his back while he gets off his bed, wrapped around him tightly, kissing his neck. 

“I love you too, even though you’re a bad boy.” 

“I just wanted to see  _ why  _ you've kept him around this long. It’s only fair.” Jisung complains. Min rolls his eyes and opens his bedroom door finding Hyunjin on his phone. 

“I was sure you were going to die.” He says seeing Jisung is still alive and clinging to Minho. 

“Min wouldn’t kill me with you in the house.” Sungie giggles and kisses his cheek. 

It’s weird, really fucking weird that Hyunjin knows about them. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jin asks wanting to hide at the moment. 

“You fucked my kitten.” 

“You’ve been  _ cheating  _ on me! It’s only fair.” Hyunjin crosses his arms over his chest with a pout on his face. Sungie climbs on his bed and crawls over to the elder, leaning in to kiss him slowly. 

Minho bites his lower lip, that is something he never thought he needed to see but he’s so glad he did because it’s fucking hot. 

Min lays down in his bed and rubs his face, “there is way too much happening when I just woke up.” He complains. 

Sungie sits on his waist and cuddles up on his chest, “What are you thinking?” He asks softly. 

Hyunjin moves too and curls up next to the eldest, kissing his cheek. 

“I don’t have a brain is what I’m thinking.” Min mutters, Jisung hums and leans forward kissing him. Minho sets his hand on the side of his face, settling into the comfort of his sub for a moment. 

Hyunjin stares, Minho doesn’t kiss him like that, Min doesn’t relax like that when they kiss. There is a huge difference between the way Jisung gets kisses and the way he does. 

“How long have you two been fucking?” He asks honestly just curious. Again, he’s not even mad at this point, especially since it seems like they could have a threesome now. And he’s always down for that. 

“Uh, almost four years.” Jisung takes his hands, playing with his fingers. 

“Hold on, you two have been fucking for almost four years, why am I or Chan in the picture?” 

“Because we’re not dating,” Min says simply. 

“I’m so confused.” Hyunjin lays back now. 

“Jisung is my sub, I’m his dom, it’s different.” 

The middle boy hums trying to wrap his head around what he said to him. 

“Okay?” He sees the way Jisung touches Minho, again, completely different than how he is with Chan. 

Sungie gets up, “I’m going to shower because I feel nasty.” He announces. 

Min hums at his words, getting up too, “you coming?” He looks at Hyunjin. 

“What?” 

“Come on.” 

Jisung is in the bathroom already stripping his clothes off, Min hugs him tightly from behind kissing his shoulder. 

“I’m so tired.” He mutters. 

“You just woke up.” 

“I know.” He nuzzles into him, Hyunjin watches in shock and awe, this was not what he expected. Minho has  _ never  _ been cuddly like this or held on to him like that either. 

“How was work?” Minho starts to unbutton Jisung’s shirt and untie his apron. 

“Busy, and now I’m tired and my feet hurt.” Sungie tips his head back and Min kisses his cheek. 

“Am I showering with you two?” Hyunjin asks softly. 

Minho lets go of his sub and turns to his boyfriend. “Yes.” He takes his sweater off and kisses him gently. 

Jisung gets in the shower leaning against the wall, Min climbs in next and Hyunjin last. The youngest squeezes himself between them wanting attention. 

He shuts his eyes and tips his head back getting all his hair wet. Hyunjin watches him, he slides his hand into his wet hair and kisses him, Sungie inhales as their lips touch and he hums happily. 

Min leans against the wall, seeing Hyunjin kissing his kitten like that is so weird. But it’s something he likes he realizes. 

Jisung wraps his arms around Jin’s neck, fingers sliding into his hair. Min hums and runs his hands along Jisung’s sides. The whole thing is odd but it is fun, Hyunjin leans back against the wall and pulls Sungie closer. 

Minho presses against his sub, lips pressing along his neck, fingers moving up to pull on his nipples. 

“This is so weird.” Hyunjin giggles, Min grabs his face and kisses him now, completely locking Jisung between them. Sungie whines and turns to face Minho, biting along his neck, his hips presses back on Jin too. 

“Still weird?” Min smirks, “no different than other threesomes we’ve had.” Hyunjin whispers hands going into his boyfriend’s hair. 

“I am  _ not  _ just another threesome.” Jisung growls breaking them apart. 

Minho now tips his head back and locks their lips, his arm curling around his waist. Jisung whines and turns to face him, standing on his tippy toes to get picked up. Min smiles against him, lifting the younger up just a tiny bit. 

“Of course you’re not kitten.” He murmurs against him, Hyunjin bites his lower lip watching them quietly. 

He reaches forward and slides his fingers up his entrance. Sungie whines quietly especially as he slides a digit into him. 

Jisung bites Min’s lower lip, his arms curled around his neck. “Ah-“ he stuffs his face into his neck as Hyunjin slides a second finger into him. 

Minho watches his boyfriend finger his sub, his lips still pressing along his neck. 

Jisung leans up and kisses him more, fingers in his hair, he shuts his eyes and then pulls away, pushing his face into his neck. In just a matter of seconds he realizes he doesn’t want to have a threesome, he just wants his dom. 

Minho however doesn’t seem to notice at first, he’s kissing Hyunjin again. Jisung pushes his fingers out of him nose scrunching up. 

He even goes as far as to wiggle out from between them to actually wash up instead. 

“What’s wrong Sungie?” Min asks. 

“Mm slipping and don’t want to.” He mutters grabbing the shampoo. 

Minho detached from Hyunjin and turns his sub, his eyebrows raised, “why are you slipping kitten?”

Jisung just shrugs and holds his hand, Min kisses his forehead. He then turns back to Jin, “no sex right now.” 

“What’s wrong?” Hyunjin looks at Jisung curiously. 

“Nothing,” He murmurs, Jin raises his brows at Min now. Minho just pecks his lips, “I’ll tell you later.” 

*

After their semi cramped shower Hyunjin has to head to work. But not before Sungie covered his eye with makeup. Once he’s gone Jisung wraps around Minho tightly, whining quietly. 

“What kitten?” 

“Just want you.” Minho picks him up with ease, “you know what I think?”

“What?” Jisung nuzzles into him, kissing along his neck. Min bumps the pink room door open. 

“I think kitten needs to learn how to keep his dick in his pants.” He pushes Jisung to the bed pinning him down. The younger whines loud, his face getting shoved into the pillows as he’s now laying face down. 

“My dick stays in my pants sir.” He pouts. 

“You’ve been acting like a little slut Kitten, your hole is probably lose now.” Jisung hides his face, pouting more. 

Minho takes his shirt off, handcuffing him to the bed. Sungie squirms against him, “no it’s not!” 

“Hmm, you’ve been fucked by three different people in the last week babyboy, I think it is.” Minho pulls his shorts down with his briefs too, his thighs shaking slightly. 

“No!” He squeezes his legs together, Min pushing his thighs apart and slides his dry digits along his entrance. 

“You’d be able to take me with nothing right now huh? Little slut kitten, you like having all these other boys fucking You?” Minho slides one inside him. Jisung whines more his face pushing into the pillows further, he tries to move away from him. 

“Want you the most.” 

“Oh I’m sure.” Minho shoves his finger in deeper making Sungie whimper. 

“I’ll be a good kitty sir.” He whispers, Min takes his finger out and tugs him up on all fours. 

“Don’t move.” Minho says sternly, Jisung does as he’s told, his face peeking out from the pillow. 

The older boy goes to the dresser and grabs the lock bar along with several other torture toys. 

Min locks his ankles so he can’t close them, and pours a huge amount of lube on his entrance. Sungie whines as the cold liquid touches him, Minho slides a mask over his face and a pair of ears, doing the same as well. 

He then goes to the camera and turns it on, Jisung grips the cuffs already. He hears Min typing on the laptop and he’s most likely updating their social medias. 

Minho hums and sets his phone down, he slides his fingers into him again. Shoving two into him hard, Jisung cries out biting his lower lip. He whines already, Min grabs his cock and starts stroking him hard, loud moans fill the room quickly. 

“A-ah Sirrr.” Jisung whines gripping the cuffs.

Min focuses on his tip only, stroking him quickly, his thighs shaking already. Once he gets him fully hard he pushes him forward making him fall. A cock ring goes around him making Sungie whine more, his face goes more into the pillows making it a little hard to breathe. But he’s not complaining. 

Minho takes his fingers out and slaps his ass, hard, a cry comes from his sub. Comments start to buzz immediately. 

He does it again on the other side, Sungie whines, biting his lower lip hard. Min slaps him again, continuing until Jisung is crying and his cheeks are bright red. 

Minho rubs his ass soothing the bright red skin. Jisung whimpers, drool pooling out of his mouth. The elder moves to the front of the bed, “color?” He asks running his fingers through his hair making sure his kitten is okay. 

“Green.” He murmurs, “you sure?” He asks softly crouching down to look him in the eyes. Sungie nods. 

“Words.” 

“Yes.” 

Min leans forward and kisses him through their masks. Jisung hums and puts his head down face pushing into the pillows again. Minho moves back around him and pushes his fingers back into him. Spreading them wide making him moan. 

A small vibrator pushes inside him, the small egg toy going all the way inside. It however does not turn on just yet. Minho then turns the cock ring on, Sungie whines arms shaking now. 

Next a dildo slides inside him, Jisung moans, whining loud, Minho flips the younger over his arms now crossed above his head because of the cuffs. 

He turns the dial on the toy and Sungie jumps ankles still locked, thighs shaking more and more. Min strokes him slowly, the dildo pushed inside him, but not moving. 

He takes both hands and rubs his tip, the other wrapped around his member. Sungie pushes his face into his arm hips trying to roll back on the plastic inside him. 

“Slutty boy,” Min whispers.

Jisung whines at his words, hands clutching the metal around his wrists. 

“P-please…” he cries. 

“No,” Minho turns the toys even higher, the younger’s stomach clenches up. 

Sungie bucks up, his toes curling into the bed, Min rubs his tip firmly and then takes his hand off. Jisung moans, thighs shaking horribly. 

“Pl-please I’ll be g-good.” Jisung whispers, Minho rolls his eyes at his begging and starts his torture again. His palm rubs his tip again, then his fingers pressing into his slit. 

“Brat.” Min turns the toy inside him up more, Sungie bucks again, grabbing the cuffs his mouth falling open behind his mask. The material is now damp with his drool, sweat coating his body. 

His hands come off him again, and Min in turn slides his fingers under the mask, pushing them into his mouth. Sungie moans around them, bucking down on the toy more. 

Minho smirks, thumb pressing his tip more, rubbing right under his tip. 

“F-fuck…” Jisung clenches up around the plastic cock, thighs shaking even more. Min takes his hand away, moving to fuck him with the dildo now. Pushing it in aggressively, Sungie moans loud, head thrown back. 

Minho takes the dildo out fast and grabs the lock bar yanking his legs up. Jisung whines loud his arms starting to ache. The elder flips him back over the vibrator going up harder, Jisung cries back arching. 

His whole body is sweating, Min hums his hand on his cock again, stroking him slowly. He leans back and grabs the camera so it’s not first person point of view.

Jisung whines softly, trying to push back on his dom, wanting him inside now. 

“Little whorey boy,” Minho whispers, fingers pushed back into him. Sungie whimpers, hips rolling back, the digits come out and Min gets up close to him. Hand going to his cock, he strokes himself and pushes inside along side the egg toy. 

The dom moans softly, the toy brushed up against him now. He rolls his hips slowly, groaning quietly, one hand on his hip the other still holding the camera. 

Jisung clenches up more as his cock suddenly gets attention again. Min rubs his tip more, causing his sub to start to tremble more and more whines come from him as his back starts to arch. His hips twitch body moving uncontrollably. 

Minho hums setting the camera on the second tripod next to the bed now. Still not letting up with the torture. Jisung clenches up more and he is almost screaming as his first orgasm rips through him. 

Jisung cries out as he cums hard, Min not letting up in the slightest. 

The younger now is crying more, sobs falling from his lips, hands gripping the cuffs.

“St-stop, please stop-“ His whimpers pulling on the chains more. Minho takes his hand off kissing along his spine now. Jisung sobs into the pillows thighs shaking horribly. 

Min pushes into him harder, rolling slowly forward, one hand going to his shoulder the other on his hip. Jisung cries more as he gets fucked in to. Both vibrators still going full blast. 

Sungie falls forward but Minho pulls him back up, fucking into him hard. Rubbing at his nipples with one hand. 

Jisung clenches up around him, whining and whimpering. Min picks up his pace grabbing both hips now, fucking into him with the purpose of reminding his kitten just who he belongs to. 

He cums a little while later deep in his sub, pulling out only after Jisung has collapsed into the mattress his arms still hung up. 

Minho pulls out and turns off the vibrators, taking the egg one out slowly knowing just how sensitive he is. The cock ring comes off too, Jisung crying still, body twitching. 

He takes the cuffs off him next, Sungie falling against the bed completely now. Unmoving. 

Min rubs his wrists getting the blood flowing and makes him put his arms down by his sides. 

Jisung whines and stuffs his face into the pillows his ankles getting unlocked now. He curls into a ball shaking badly. 

Minho slides his hands along him slowly, rubbing all his sore areas. Jisung barely moves, Minho falls next to him, locking their hands 

“Color.” 

“Yellow.” He whispers taking in deep breaths. Min’s eyes get wide, he instantly turns the camera off. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Kitten?” He picks him up into his arms, removing their masks, lips locking. 

“Felt good.” 

“You’re at yellow!” 

“Don’t yell daddy.” He whines hiding his face. 

“Baby boy you gotta tell me these things you know that.” Minho kisses all over him hating the fact he actually hurt his kitten in any way. 

Jisung just hums and lays back in his lap, “it’s okay. Minnie You didn’t hurt me it was just intense.” He murmurs while curling up back in the blankets now. 

Minho gets up and grabs a facecloth to warm up, coming back in just a second later to clean them both up. Sungie yawns his arms around himself tightly. 

“What are you at now?” 

“Green.” He says softly. 

“Good,” Min pulls him to his chest, letting the younger fall between his legs, they kiss softly for what feels like hours. Jisung deep in subspace. He’s completely blissed out at this point, his legs on either side of Minho’s thighs moving ever so slightly. 

“Are you comfy down there?” Min teases feeling the way his sub is still absently grinding on him even in his sleepy state. 

“Hmhm,” Minho grabs his phone and takes a video of Sungie doing this, covering their faces with hearts. Jisung looks up and kisses him lazily. 

“Love you.”

“I love you too kitten.” 

Min runs his fingers along his back, tracing shapes to his skin. 

“Do you wanna go into my room or stay here?” He asks quietly, Jisung just hums softly, face just in his neck still. 

“Don’t wanna move.” 

“Okay baby, let me just get you something to eat you’re still shaking.” Minho picks him up, moving him to lay on his back. 

“Don’t let go daddy.” He whines. 

“I’ll be right back baby.” Min kisses his forehead and goes out to the kitchen to get some food and water. He also grabs his laptop and Sungie’s phone. 

He sees he has a bunch of texts from Chan from today since apparently Jisung didn’t text him good morning. 

** _Channie❤️: hey princess do you wanna go out tonight after I get out of work???_ **

** _Channie❤️: wake up babyboy _ **

** _Channie❤️: Princessssss I miss you _ **

Minho rolls his eyes, typing out a response. 

_ ‘I don’t know if I can tonight, Min and I might be doing something’  _

He hums thinking if that’s good enough. 

_ ‘I miss you too baby’  _

He adds quickly. 

** _Channie❤️: Okay just let me know princess _ **

** _Channie❤️: I know when I said I loved you the other day and I really hope it didn’t scare you off. Don’t feel pressured to say it back at all, if I’m honest I’m not even sure if I fully meant it yet. Minho was just really pissing me off being all over protective and possessive of you again _ **

Minho scoffs, Jisung looks up at his dom seeing him just standing in the doorway. 

“What’re you doing?” He ales nuzzling into the pillows more. 

“Chan texted you.” 

Sungie whines and tunnels into the blankets more, “don’t wanna talk to him.” He mumbles as Minho gets back in bed with him. 

“He sent you a paragraph.” Jisung groans and sits up taking his phone, all while crawling back into Min’s lap. He only has on a thin cotton robe at the moment and his cat ears still. 

Minho rubs his back and then slides his fingers into his hair, watching his very blissed out sub read the message and reply. 

He doesn’t see what he says back. 

Jisung rolls over in his lap and opens his mouth, “What do you want in there?” 

“Food.” He giggles. 

Minho drops a chocolate into his mouth and the younger hums happily. “Love you.” He smiles up at his dom. 

“I love you too. What did you say to him?” 

Jisung pouts, “I said it was okay and that I’m not sure if it’s love but I do care about him.” 

He sees the way Minho rolls his eyes at his words, “you care about Hyunjin.”

“Yeah I know.” 

“Then you can't get mad about me caring about Chan.” Sungie sits up in his lap now, arms going around his shoulders. 

“I’m not mad, I just don’t like how he wants to be a dom to you.” 

“Does not.” 

“Hmhm.” They lock eyes. 

“You’re the only one Minnie, Yeah I slept with him, but he isn’t you. Nobody replaces you Sir.” Jisung takes his face into his hands and kisses his forehead. 

“You’re mine, and I’m yours, nobody touches me like you do. You’re my only Sir, my only Daddy, my only Minnie, nobody else in this world gets me like you do.” Jisung leans in and connects their lips. 

“You’re my kitten.” 

  
  
*

**Author's Note:**

> Damn a lot happened that chapter, sorry if it's all over the place I wrote it over the course of several days and then I was moving out of my house and classes started and I've been looking for a new job while away at school. Ya girl has been fucking busy. 
> 
> BUT 
> 
> Here we are, updates aren't going to be as often possibly, because I am back on campus now and I have a very intense major so I won't be around as often to write some steamy smut. However they will still come out eventually. 
> 
> What did y'all think of this part??? Hyunjin knows the TEA, bet you didn't see him and Jisung fucking coming did ya?!
> 
> Thoughts?
> 
> Questions?
> 
> Requests?
> 
> My twitter is foreverbattles I post small updates there and often have polls that make choices for my stories.
> 
> OH ps if you guys asked questions to kitten and sir on my q&a don't worry they will be answered in the next chapter!


End file.
